Changing Shippuden
by Queen of the Karneval
Summary: "Hi, my name's-" "Hey Sasuke, where did you get that pendant from?" Sitting on a sand dune were two children; an extremely pale raven and an albino boy. "Gaara, why are you smiling?" The stranger put a finger to his lips. Was Naruto the only one who could see him? "Do you know him, Naruto?" Ryker smiled wistfully "Maybe I've found something to live for after all."


Changing Shippuden

Chapter I

Of New Lives and Changing Beginnings

**A.N.** I know my grammar sucks, I'm still trying to understand the whole beta thing. Could someone explain it to me?

**DISCLAIMER**

Ryker- Naruto does not belong to Queen of the Karneval but all OC elements of the story do.

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe now you'll have something to truly live for."<em>

* * *

><p>Grey eyes flew open.<p>

"So this is where you sent me?" The child questioned his/herself as he/she looked around.

Then the snow white haired boy/girl took the time to fully process where she/he was.

"Guess I'm lucky that I landed when no one was looking." The dark skinned child laughed to his/herself.

"I wouldn't say _anyone_." A young voice said from underneath the previously alone albino.

"Ack!" The boy looked below her to see an amused five year-old sitting a few branches below him.

'Wait a second; I know that duck-butt hairstyle anywhere!' she thought as the boy giggled.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." The comment was ignored as the listener was too deep in thought.

So this was going to be his new home?

Ah well, at least she'll be able to fight!

Focus Change

This person was rather strange. Sasuke was sure that this tree was a hideaway that none of the evil fan girls could find him in. He was also relatively sure that people don't materialize in a swirl of fiery orbs. Then again it could be some new, cool, undiscovered jutsu. Maybe this genderless stranger could tell him.

"So this is where you sent me?" The strange boy, ((?) His (her?) voice didn't give a hint as to what her (his?) gender was at all.) asked with an unrecognizable expression on her face.

His current location seemed to dawn on her as he looked at the academy which was only a little ways away. "Guess I'm lucky that I landed when no one was looking."

The girl's laugh was so… beautiful; sadly it only lasted a few seconds.

"I wouldn't say _anyone_."

"Ack!"

'I didn't mean to say that out loud!'

A look of pure shock appeared on the girl's face as she nearly fell out of the tree.

Sasuke giggled. "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

The albino stared at him as recognition flashed through her grey eyes. She then started to grin broadly.

'Oh no, not another fan girl!'

The strange girl held out her hand to Sasuke. "Hi, my name's Ryker, what's yours?"

Sasuke blinked dumbly before grasping the offered hand. "Sasuke, my name is Uchiha Sasuke."

The two children talked until Sasuke's brother came

"Where have you been otuto?"

"I met this really nice person named Ryker and-" The five year-old looked around the area. "Where did she go?"

It was the next morning that Sasuke found a golden pendant under his pillow. 'Always look beneath the underlying words and read between the lines.' Was what the back read.

* * *

><p><span>THREE MONTHS LATER<span>

A red haired child watched the other kids play with a look of longing on his face.

"Why aren't you playing with the other innocents?"

The child's head snapped around. Sitting on a sand dune were two children; an extremely pale(especially considering where they were) raven and an albino boy. (He was pretty sure it was a guy it was hard to tell.) Said boy smirked at him.

"Yo."

TIME SKIP

"Panda-chan, Panda-chan, over here, I'm open!"

"Panda-chan" kicked the ball towards the caller but it was stolen mid-pass.

"Gaara' s in the middle!" A blonde girl announced and everyone then tried to keep the ball from the red-head.

FIVE HOURS LATER

The exhausted group of five laid together on a sand dune.

"You guys do realize that if we were counting, I would've won right?"

The raven lying on the speaker's chest snorted. "Always making things a competition ne, Hermaphrodite?"

"Urusai, Baka-Sai." The Hermaphrodite whined, weakly punching the boy's head.

Sai faced the onlookers. "It's best if you learn to ignore this idiot, we're going to be here for a month after all."

"Just a month? Where are you guys heading after this?" A blonde boy asked after staying silent for so long.

"Everywhere and nowhere, I guess. Maybe we can head to Kirigakure next?" The albino a stated uncertainty, looking at his sleepy eyed companion for his opinion.

Sai just shrugged, completely indifferent.

"Thank you for your inspiring comments, Sai." The grey eyed child deadpanned.

"Ie ie... Ryker." He mumbled before falling asleep.

Ryker just shook his head at the younger's antics. He picked up the raven and sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll be off now. Deities forbid if this idiot gets a tan from being in the sun for too long." The dark skinned child joked and walked off.

The siblings waved and only then did they realize something.

'How did they get in the village without being noticed?'

* * *

><p>A.N. Changing Shippuden Chapter I END!<p>

Oh, BTW

Urusai- Shut up

Ie ie- No problem

THIS IS A COMPANION FIC TO STRATA HITMAN DAMAN


End file.
